


Мелодия сердца

by HellScream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellScream/pseuds/HellScream
Summary: Только Джонатан Моргенштерн знал, о чём мечтал Джейс.





	Мелодия сердца

Внимание Джонатана привлекла музыка. На первый взгляд в этом не было ничего особенного, поскольку достаточно часто её можно было услышать в разных уголках Института: иногда в личных комнатах, порой в коридорах; один раз музыка даже играла в тренировочном зале. Случилось это, правда, поздним вечером, когда большая часть охотников либо спала, либо была на задании, а Клариссе захотелось в одиночку побить грушу. Песня, доносившаяся из динамика, звучала довольно бодро, однако обилие резких звуков неприятно резало слух. Первым желанием Джонатана было выйти на свет и со всей силы швырнуть телефон об стену, чтобы больше никогда не слышать ничего столь отвратительного. Злоба накатила на него как приливная волна, в глазах потемнело, а рот наполнился металлическим привкусом крови. Совершить необдуманный поступок помешал звук чьих-то шагов, поэтому Джонатан, не желая быть замеченным, отступил назад, во тьму.

В этот раз всё было иначе. Мелодия, доносившаяся из-за угла, ни капли не походила на то, что ему доводилось слышать ранее. Она будто рассказывала историю, и Джонатану немедленно захотелось стать её частью. Он отложил планшет и направился на дивную мелодию, ступая непривычно осторожно, будто боялся, что один излишне громкий звук мог заставить её исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе, словно той никогда не было. По какой-то странной, не вполне объяснимой причине, Джонатан хотел добраться до источника раньше всех остальных охотников, впитать в себя столько, сколько получится, ведь к столь чарующей песне невозможно остаться равнодушным; не пройдёт и пары минут, как обязательно подтянутся другие.

Джонатан заглянул внутрь небольшого зала и тут же вжался в стену. В одной своей догадке он оказался прав: музыка звучала иначе хотя бы потому, что шла не в записи. Она рождалась под пальцами Джейса, который легко и естественно раскрывал примитивные ноты и аккорды, превращая их в совершенство: в лёгкую, звенящую, и в то же время невероятно грустную мелодию. Это была не просто музыка — о нет, Джонатан знал о ней достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать: сама из себя она ничего не представляла. Не приносила никакой пользы и была только бесполезной тратой времени.

То, что он слышал, было историей: грустной, пронзительной, идущей от самого сердца. Целый ворох чувств, переплетённый столь тесно, что невозможно было вычленить что-то одно. Это была человеческая сторона, чуждая Джонатану и кажущаяся ему раньше источником слабостей, которые он упорно пытался искоренить в себе; сторона, которую он никогда не знал и не хотел знать. Теперь желание охватывало его со скоростью пожара. Кончики пальцев покалывало, грудь сдавливало от нехватки кислорода. Воздухом для него стала история, которой Джейс делился со всеми и одновременно ни с кем, потому что никому до него не было дела. Никому, кроме Джонатана, который впервые за долгое время испытал желание не разрушить, а, напротив, создать что-то — неважно что, лишь бы оно смогло стать инструментом для такого же рассказа. Джонатан закрыл глаза, поддавшись слабости, всего на миг представив себя рядом с Джейсом, играющего эту самую мелодию. Он будто наяву ощутил его тёплые пальцы поверх своих — подсказывающие, направляющие, помогающие. О, вдвоём с Джейсом они могли бы рассказать потрясающую историю. Поборов себя, Джонатан натянул на лицо вежливую улыбку, с которой и потревожил покой Джейса.

— Браво. Не знал, что среди нас есть виртуоз. Кто научил тебя?

Джейс замешкался с ответом всего на долю секунды, но Джонатану хватило и этого, чтобы прочитать ответ в его лице.

— Валентин, если ты можешь в это поверить.

Джонатан мог, однако признание всё равно не оставило его равнодушным, ему стоило больших усилий не выдать себя и продолжить разговор как ни в чём не бывало. Джейс заинтересовал его в одно мгновение, и теперь он не мог отвести взгляда от его лица, разглядывая и запоминая. Джонатан хотел понять его, но для этого требовалось куда больше времени, чем они имели сейчас. Украдкой скользя взглядом по чужим пальцам, Джонатан представил, как ломает их по очереди, один за другим; словно наяву увидел искажённое болью лицо и капли крови на белоснежных клавишах. На удивление, эта фантазия не вызвала в нём никакого отклика, зато другая, пришедшая ей на смену, наоборот, возбуждала. В ней Джонатан осторожно и невесомо целовал по отдельности каждый сломанный палец, и боль Джейса сменялась благодарностью. Он бы задыхался от охвативших чувств, и безмолвно, лишь языком тела, просил не останавливаться. Затем, когда Джонатан поцеловал бы его, Джейс бы непременно ответил — охотно, разделяя удовольствие. Джонатан не глядя нанёс бы Иратце, а после, разорвав поцелуй, попросил сыграть что-нибудь. Только для него. Только ради того, чтобы они соединились.

Появление Клариссы прервало их беседу, и злость вновь затопила Джонатана. Его сестра не понимала, о чём только что, пусть и без слов, говорил Джейс, и не слышала, как кричало его израненное сердце.

«Не волнуйся, Джонатан, — безмолвно пообещал он. — Я выслушаю».

 

Попытки прочувствовать Джейса через музыку успехом не увенчались ни в этот вечер, ни в следующий. Хотя мелодия, выходившая из-под пальцев, технически звучала безупречно, она казалась до страшного пустой. Конечно, Джонатан не мог рассказать миру то же, что и Джейс; и хуже всего было то, что он не мог рассказать ничего. Пустота внутри, до этого ощущавшаяся такой естественной, теперь пожирала его, а тщетные попытки Себастьяна Верлака вырваться из плена, вкупе с производимым им шумом, раздражали ещё сильнее, и Джонатан сорвался.

— Ты бы сыграл это иначе, не так ли? — прошипел он, ворвавшись в кладовую, и, схватив Себастьяна за волосы, оттянул его голову назад. В голубых глазах плескался страх, когда перед лицом замер острый нож. — Отвечай!

Себастьян только хватал ртом воздух и выглядел отвратительно беспомощно. 

— Ты бы сыграл так, как он? — прошипел Джонатан. Он ненавидел оставаться без ответа, а выступившая на бледной коже вена так и манила.

— Я… не умею играть, — выдохнул Себастьян, и не было похоже, чтобы он лгал.

Джонатан чувствовал себя раздосадованным. Даже находясь на волосок от смерти, Себастьян не был пустым и мог признавать свои слабости.

Лезвие застыло в дюйме от шеи. В голове зрел план.

 

Джонатан коснулся клавиш. Это казалось странным, однако они до сих пор хранили тепло пальцев Джейса. Прикасаясь к ним, он как будто прикасался к нему.

— О, доброе утро…

Джейс нерешительно застыл в дверях, явно удивлённый тем, что в такую рань в этой комнате был кто-то ещё помимо него.

— Доброе утро, Джейс, — Джонатану нравилось звучание его имени, и он добавил к своим словам обворожительную улыбку. — Ты рано.

— Не так рано, как ты. Не спится?

— Хотел воспользоваться тишиной и поиграть что-нибудь. Инструмент в моей квартире совсем не звучит.

Джонатан скользнул взглядом по его лицу: несмотря на лёгкую полуулыбку, Джейс выглядел обеспокоенным, и его состояние можно было обернуть в свою пользу.

— Извини, — Джонатан постарался придать своему голосу как можно больше раскаяния. — Я должен был догадаться. Это твоё убежище, а я вторгся в него без приглашения. Ещё раз приношу свои извинения.

Он коснулся его плеча и направился к выходу, зная, что посеял в чужой душе первые зёрна сомнения, а заодно чувство вины, что будет медленно поедать Джейса изнутри.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — тут же спохватился Джейс. — Я прихожу сюда под настроение — так уж вышло, что в Институте только это помещение с пианино оказалось никем не занято, а вторгаться к кому-нибудь в семь утра только потому, что мне захотелось поиграть, как-то невежливо.

— Я тебя понимаю, — Джонатан решил выложить на стол ещё один козырь. — Непросто найти место, где сможет говорить твоё сердце.

Зрачки Джейса расширились: видимо, слова попали точно в цель. В этот самый миг он был как никогда уязвим, и прикоснуться к его сердцу, распробовать на вкус вместе со всеми надеждами, мечтами и, особенно, страхами, разбередить ужасные раны и пропитаться отчаянием насквозь казалось невероятно просто. Джонатан никогда не мог полностью утолить свой голод, однако ненадолго заглушить ревущее чудовище… почему бы нет?

— У тебя есть такое место? — поинтересовался Джейс.

— Было, — последовал односложный ответ. — В институте Лондона. Извини, — он мягко высвободился и поспешил уйти, стремясь создать у Джейса впечатление о том, что ему причинили боль.

Теперь Джейс обязан был проглотить наживку. Оставалось лишь ждать, когда чувство вины съест его окончательно. Джонатан ставил на то, что это случится ещё до конца недели.

 

Джейс пришёл два вечера спустя.

Джонатан ощутил его присутствие до того, как услышал стук в дверь, поэтому заблаговременно обновил на двери кладовой руну тишины.

— Я всё ещё чувствую себя неловко за то, что лишил тебя возможности поиграть утром, — признался Джейс прямо с порога. — Прости, Себастьян, я не помешал?

Джонатан плавно скользнул взглядом по раскрасневшемуся лицу. Бежал, не иначе.

— Нисколько. Я как раз собирался сделать небольшой перерыв. Всё равно ничего не получается. Не могу найти с инструментом общий язык.

— Могу я?

Получив одобрение, Джейс подошёл к пианино и на пробу нажал на несколько клавиш по очереди. Затем сел, глубоко вдохнул, и от одних лишь первых звуков у Джонатана закружилась голова. Стоя за плечом Джейса, он сверлил его затылок полным зависти взглядом и, не в силах оторваться, наблюдал за рождением новой мелодии — полной противоположности той, что он слышал несколько дней назад и сам пытался повторить. Она звучала игриво, будто журчащий лесной ручеёк, и с каждой секундой своего существования наполняла Джонатана доселе неведомой лёгкостью, прогоняя злость и раздражение. 

— Я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — сказал Джейс, закончив играть. — Нужно его немного настроить.

Гнев охватил Джонатана. Простого «хорошо» было недостаточно, и дело было даже не в проклятом инструменте; дело было в нём. Это он не мог довести до совершенства элементарную вещь, хотя Джейсу было совершенно необязательно об этом знать. Джонатан тряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивые мысли.

— Могу я узнать, что ты играл? Это… — он всплеснул руками, — волшебство в чистом виде.

Джейса его замечание явно смутило.

— Да так. Сочинил некоторое время назад и ещё не дал названия. Ну а ты? — он поспешил перевести тему. — Давно играешь?

— Время от времени. Когда-то любил музыку, но с некоторых пор, увы, с ней связаны не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Держу пари, ничто не может быть хуже сломанных пальцев.

— Ин-фень, — заметил Джонатан, кривовато улыбнувшись, с мстительным удовольствием отмечая, как Джейс поменялся в лице. — Именно музыка привела меня к нему, из-за неё я чуть было не распрощался с жизнью сумеречного охотника… да и вообще с жизнью. На какое-то время я возненавидел её. 

Он лгал гладко, без труда приукрашивая биографию Себастьяна Верлака. Ему, в сущности, было всё равно, что стало причиной зависимости. Джонатана интересовало другое: как далеко он может зайти.

— Мне потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы очиститься. И меньше недели в Институте, чтобы заново полюбить музыку.

Он встретился взглядом с Джейсом, наслаждаясь попытками того скрыть свою растерянность.

— Не знаю, что и сказать.

— Слова не нужны. Только это имеет значение, — Джонатан приложил ладонь к чужой груди, считывая сердцебиение.

Такое громкое, такое яркое. Джонатан на миг потерялся в нём. Так много света… От предвкушения того, какой сладкой может оказаться его боль, кровь застучала в висках, а перед глазами заплясали разноцветные мухи. У Джейса было так много уязвимых мест, однако хотелось не бить наугад, а ударить сразу прицельно, чтобы этот невыносимый и притягательный свет погас, напоследок вспыхнув яркой умирающей звездой, чтобы сердце обуглилось и закровоточило — точь-в-точь как его собственное.

— Цени это, Джейс. У меня такого, увы, больше нет.

— Сердца? — предположил сбитый с толку Джейс.

— Сердца тоже, — в этот раз Джонатан почти не лгал. — Его у меня отняли самым первым.

Его личный демон грозился взять верх, отчего образ Себастьяна Верлака таял на глазах. На скулах проступили желваки, в глаза будто песка насыпали: верный признак того, что гламур вот-вот должен был спасть.

— Мне жаль, — Джейс отвёл взгляд. — Я не должен был затрагивать эту тему.

Джонатану хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Как же новоиспечённый Эрондейл был слеп. Любой на его месте уже почуял бы неладное, особенно старший Лайтвуд. Он был проницательнее, чем многие, вот только часто забывал об этом.

— Я в полном порядке, — их близость кружила Джонатану голову, и чем дольше они оставались в таком положении, тем слабее был его контроль.

— Я… не должен такое говорить, но, на мой взгляд, сердце у тебя намного больше, чем у некоторых знакомых мне охотников, — выпалил Джейс.

Джонатан вскинул голову, глубоко поражённый признанием. И вправду слепец. На краткий миг желание сбросить маску и показать истинное лицо стало настолько невыносимо сильным, что перед глазами всё помутнело. Ему пришлось ощутимо прикусить щеку, чтобы наполнивший рот металлический привкус отрезвил его. Так и случилось, однако он всё равно потерял равновесие на долю секунды. Джейс не видел его исказившегося от гнева лица, поскольку Джонатан вжался лбом в его плечо.

— Эй. Всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Джейс, наверняка случайно коснувшись рукой его шеи.

— Да, — ответил Джонатан, приводя дыхание в порядок.

Пальцы у Джейса горячие, сильные, и Джонатану остро захотелось избавиться от мешающей одежды и почувствовать их на себе. Он хотел бы остаться наедине с Джейсом где-нибудь в укромном месте — там, где их не потревожат дела сумеречного мира. Они бы молчали, и тишина, окутавшая их, словно уютный пушистый плед, прерывалась бы только звуками дыхания — неглубокого, рваного, хриплого. Джейс наверняка стеснялся бы своих желаний, но Джонатан охотно убедил бы его, что всё в порядке. Поначалу их поцелуи были бы неторопливыми и немного неловкими, и Джонатан разрешил бы Джейсу вести, просто потому, что хотел лучше узнать, понять, что ему нравится. Он бы впитывал его эмоции как губка, разделял одно дыхание на двоих и получал чистое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, когда Джейс невольно причинял ему боль. Джонатан бы улыбнулся в ответ на сбивчивые извинения, принимая успокаивающие поцелуи, и ликовал, чувствуя, как они становятся одним целым. Наверное, он бы даже не разрывал зрительного контакта, стремясь запечатлеть в памяти расфокусированный пьяный и сияющий взгляд Джейса. Ещё бы: впервые за долгое время кто-то доставит ему удовольствие, а не боль, и этот человек не будет сомневаться в своих желаниях, разрываясь между самим Джейсом и кем-то ещё.

Он отстранился спустя полминуты, убедившись, что успокоился, не желая смущать Джейса своей близостью, а заодно не испытывать и собственное терпение.

— Спасибо, — Джонатан с трудом выдавил улыбку — неуверенную и немного кривоватую. — Я давно не слышал добрых слов. В изгнании с этим вообще непросто.

— Тебя выгнали? — Джейс недоверчиво уставился на него. — За ин-фень?..

Джонатан впился ногтями в ладонь. Ему следовало быть осторожнее с громкими словами.

— Я неправильно выразился. Я ушёл сам, когда понял, что больше не смогу скрывать свою зависимость и, кроме того, подвергаю друзей опасности. Я оставил короткую записку, где сказал, что мне просто нужно время, и обещал вернуться, как только разберусь со своими проблемами. С тех пор я с ними не связывался, но подозреваю, что мой уход мало кого взволновал, особенно учитывая моё состояние и то, что сбежал я ночью через окно. С охраной в Лондоне ситуация так себе.

Он потёр было левое запястье, вспоминая, что точно так же делала Изабель, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках, но остановился. Жест показался ему чужеродным, не свойственным Себастьяну. Устремив взгляд в пол, Джонатан оттянул ворот футболки, скользнул пальцами по ключицам. Взгляд застыл в одной точке, губы приоткрылись. Абстрагироваться от происходящего было сложно, но необходимо, чтобы убедить Джейса.

Он задышал: неровно, хрипло; на лбу и висках выступили капли пота. Рот широко открылся, черты лица исказились: он словно пытался закричать, но не мог. Пальцы впились в белую кожу, рванулись вверх, к горлу.

— Себастьян! — Джейс рванул к нему прежде, чем Джонатан успел причинить себе хоть какой-нибудь вред. Он почувствовал, как Джейс накрыл его руку своей и мягко отнял от горла, переплетая их пальцы, а другую руку положил на щеку.

— Себастьян, — вновь позвал он, — я здесь.

Джонатан никуда не уходил, всё время оставаясь на поверхности, и, в общем-то, привык к чужому имени, однако в этот раз всё было иначе. Он закричал внутри себя, как никогда сильно желая сбросить чужую личину и явить себя настоящего.

Джейс жалел слабака, который был настолько глуп, что в момент слабости искал помощи и утешения в вампирском яде. Джонатан не испытывал к Верлаку ничего, кроме отвращения. Пользы от него, кроме внешности и пары-тройки полезных легенд, не было; из него даже нельзя было извлечь никаких эмоций, кроме испуга, который уже порядком приелся — маленький, липкий комок серой грязи, которой толком не насытишься. Джейс видел перед собой именно его — жалкое, сломленное существо, и, тем не менее, жалел, сопереживал. Пальцы его стали не просто тёплыми — горячими, прожигая до самого сердца.

Желание близости стало почти невыносимо болезненным; Джонатан жаждал всего, что Джейс мог дать ему вольно и невольно, и хотел получить это прямо сейчас.

— Сыграй для меня? — то была просьба не Себастьяна, но Джонатана. — Что угодно. Пожалуйста.

Он ожидал увидеть удивление или хотя бы недоумение, однако этого не случилось. Джейс коротко сжал его пальцы и сел за инструмент. От него исходила уверенность, и это чувство тоже было новым.

Едва прозвучали первые аккорды, как Джонатан встрепенулся. Эту мелодию, в отличие от предыдущих двух, он знал. То была «Лунная соната»: красивая и грустная, но в этот раз грусть не имела отношение к израненному сердцу Джейса. Он выполнял просьбу Джонатана, играя для него, и повисшая в воздухе печаль принадлежала ему, его демоническому сердцу. Не зря они делили одно имя на двоих: сам того не зная, Джейс через музыку прикасался к нему, соединяясь настолько, насколько это возможно. Джонатан смотрел ему в спину, не находя сил думать о чём-то ином, неосознанно копируя его позу: прямая спина, опущенные расслабленные плечи, лёгкий наклон головы.

Джонатан прикрыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что времени с каждым днём становилось всё меньше, с этим он не станет торопиться. Он пробудет в Институте сколько потребуется, чтобы узнать Джейса лучше, чем кто бы то ни был. Он должен получить всё, что Эрондейл сможет предложить.

Джейс принялся собираться в Институт вскоре после того, как закончил играть: какие-то срочные дела требовали безотлагательного присутствия. Он не хотел уходить, это читалось в его глазах — немного обеспокоенных, пытающихся увидеть больше, чем есть.

— Я буду в порядке, — Джонатан ответил на его мысли, приправив слова уверенной улыбкой. — Моменты слабости бывают у всех. Хотя мне стыдно за свою несдержанность.

— Мне было приятно услышать твою просьбу, — признался Джейс. Он избегал встречаться с Джонатаном взглядом, и это будоражило воображение ещё сильнее. — По известной причине мало кому хочется слышать мою игру, а настроение приходит слишком редко, чтобы обращаться к такому способу разрядки.

Разрядка. Ну и ну.

— Я буду рад, если ты станешь играть для меня. Приходи когда захочешь, в любое время. Если захочешь, конечно, — тут же поправился Джонатан. — Здесь ты сможешь говорить, и, поверь, я не стану тебя осуждать. Быть может, глядя на тебя, я снова полюблю музыку.

Какой же пустой звук эта любовь.

— Обещаю.

Его сердце сияло так ярко, что ослепляло.

 

Обещание Джейса было единственным, что удерживало Джонатана от срыва и совершения недальновидных поступков. После того, как транспортировка Валентина в Идрис сорвалась из-за чьей-то оплошности, охрану вокруг его камеры усилили в несколько раз по приказу Алека, и пробраться туда так же легко, как раньше, уже не представлялось возможным. Свою злость Джонатан выместил на Себастьяне, который очень некстати попытался сбежать. Джонатан поймал его на площадке у лифта и на миг позволил себе представить, как с наслаждением спускает его вниз по лестнице. Ужас, отразившийся на лице Себастьяна, был настолько сладок, что Джонатан широко улыбнулся, шумно втянув воздух, и почти физически ощутил, как почернели глаза и закипела кровь. Он схватил Себастьяна за шиворот и силой втолкнул в квартиру, бросил на пол и сел сверху, лишив возможности двигаться. Ощущая дикую, неконтролируемую жажду разбить его лицо в кровь, он уже занёс руку, но в этот момент его осенило. Джонатан достал из кармана джинсов стило и поднёс к глазам Себастьяна.

— Ты можешь мне пригодиться.

Он зачарованно, с неподдельным интересом наблюдал, как преображалось лицо пленника, как на место Себастьяна Верлака пришёл Джейс Эрондейл — внешне неотличимый и в то же время совершенно чужой. Настоящий Джейс никогда бы не смотрел с таким испугом, никогда не переставал бороться.

— Пожалуйста…

— Молчи, — Джонатан прижал палец к его губам. Голос так выбивался из образа, что его не хотелось слышать, не хотелось разрушать хрупкость иллюзий. Джонатан взял его руку, переплёл пальцы. Он ожидал почувствовать музыку, но образ оставался всего лишь образом, за которым стояла пустота. Джонатан сжал пальцы Себастьяна, заглянул в глаза и оскалился.

Наполнивший квартиру крик стал музыкой для его ушей. Острая, мучительно-сладкая боль перетекла через чужие пальцы в него, заполняя каждую клеточку тела. Глаза Себастьяна ярко блестели от непролитых слёз, грудь тяжело вздымалась.

Джонатан поудобнеее перехватил стило и начертил Иратце. Сломанные кости срослись в один миг. Себастьян жадно хватал ртом воздух, но не делал никаких попыток вырваться, и за такое поведение Джонатан тоже ненавидел его: оно служило излишним напоминание об нереальности происходящего.

Он смотрел на красивое, желанное лицо и разрывался на части. Боль немного утолила его голод, однако это были жалкие крохи; желание обладать настоящим Джейсом разрасталось со страшной силой, поглощая всё остальное.

Не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях и одновременно с как никогда ясной головой, Джонатан склонился над Себастьяном и поцеловал его. Ему нравилось чувствовать колкую щетину, властно раздвигать языком плотно сомкнутые губы и легко покусывать их. Себастьян всё также оставался недвижимым, лишь бессильно сжимал кулаки и невидяще смотрел в потолок. Теперь он не просто боялся — был в ужасе.

Футболка порвалась с жалобным треском, когда Джонатан рванул ворот. Он обвёл по кругу руну ночного зрения, скользнул вверх к Выносливости, цепко сжал плечо.

Себастьян издал странный звук: не то стон, не то всхлип, полностью уничтожив иллюзию. Джонатан вскинул голову, с ненавистью сомкнул пальцы на его горле. Ему нестерпимо сильно хотелось увидеть, как жизнь покинет чужое тело, а взгляд навечно остекленеет. Он облизнул губы, сжимая сильнее, наблюдая, как морок спадает, и его собственное лицо искажается в агонии.

Нет. Слишком рано. Убийство Себастьяна сейчас не принесёт ему никакой пользы, только вред.

— Если попробуешь издать хоть какой-то звук или зашуметь, тебе будет очень больно, — прошипел он, брызжа слюной, втащив его в кладовую. — Только дай мне повод, Себастьян.

Тому хватило ума понять серьёзность намерений.

 

Джейс вновь пришёл спустя четыре дня, и Джонатан, как и в прошлый раз, ощутил его присутствие до стука в дверь. Он всегда хорошо улавливал ангельскую кровь; здесь же её было в избытке. 

В запасе было всего несколько минут, которые Джонатан провёл с пользой: наспех принял душ, разбросал одежду и разворошил постель. Последним штрихом стала незапертая дверь. 

Долго притворяться спящим не пришлось: вскоре послышались торопливые шаги. В следующий момент знакомые тёплые пальцы нерешительно коснулись руки, послав волну тёплых мурашек, и тут же исчезли, оказавшись на плече.

— Себастьян?..

Джонатан подавил улыбку и встрепенулся, изображая только что проснувшегося человека.

— Что… Джейс?

— Прости… — выдох облегчения был слишком очевидным. — Я собирался постучать, но дверь была открыта. Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — Джонатан сел на кровати и потёр лицо. — Извини, я спал три часа за последние сутки и туго соображаю.

— О, — Джейс стушевался. — Я могу зайти позже.

— Всё нормально, — повторил Джонатан и, поднявшись, потянулся, кожей чувствуя чужой взгляд. — Мне бы сейчас не помешала компания.

Он вытащил из шкафа новую футболку и домашние штаны, про себя отмечая возрастающую неловкость Джейса. Воздух пропитался ею, и на вкус она была пресной.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — он поскрёб затылок, изображая растерянность. — Правда, у меня есть только чай.

— Чай прекрасно подойдёт, — Джейс проследовал за ним на кухню. — Мне как раз нужно прийти в себя.

— Что-то случилось? — Джонатан мастерски изобрёл беспокойство, поставив чайник и обернулся. Его глаза округлились, и тут уже удивление было неподдельным. — Откуда это?

Джейс дотронулся до длинного шрама, пересекающего щеку.

— Вчерашняя схватка с одним из демонов. Ерунда, даже не болит. Через пару дней пройдёт.

— А Иратце?..

— Не помогает, — Джейс покачал головой. — Магнус уже поколдовал надо мной, но время на заживление всё равно нужно.

Он явно хотел сменить тему, однако Джонатан не мог этого допустить. Ему вновь хотелось ощутить вину — настоящую, неподдельную, добавляющую ярких красок в его мир; вину, что хотелось глубоко вдохнуть, словно любимый запах, и удержать подольше в себе. Джонатан жаждал нанести незримый удар, последствия от которого сможет сгладить только он; мечтал увидеть сияющий от благодарности взгляд и улыбку, предназначенную только ему. Не братскую улыбку для Алека и Изабель, не печальный изгиб губ для Клариссы. Он хотел что-то своё — то, чем сможет обладать лично; то, к чему будет обращаться его память, чтобы…

«Чтобы — что, Джонатан?» — ехидно спросило подсознание голосом Валентина.

— Себастьян!

От плиты его буквально оттащили и усадили за стол. Джейс выключил газ, сдвинул на соседнюю конфорку закипевший чайник и опустился на колени, бережно повернув его руку ладонью вверх. Она стремительно краснела, волдыри наливались буквально на глазах, и впервые за много лет Джонатан испытал боль. Не сам, но прочитал её в чужих глазах, уловил в осторожных, бережных прикосновениях. Здоровой рукой он задрал футболку, и Джейс, достав стило, осторожно начертил руну исцеления.

— Прости, — машинально сказал Джонатан, подозревая, что именно это и хотел услышать Джейс. — Иногда я как будто отключаюсь. Остаточное действие ин-фень. Всё как будто в тумане: я перестаю что-либо чувствовать, до тех пор, пока… пока не случается такое.

Джейс поджал губы, на скулах заиграли желваки.

— С Изабель такого не будет, обещаю, — продолжил Джонатан. — В отличие от меня, она сумела вовремя остановиться, к тому же она намного сильнее.

Боль сменилась стыдом. Тягучим, липким и приторно-сладким, словно мёд.

— Я думал сейчас не о ней. Как… как это случилось? Нет-нет, сиди, — Джейс спохватился, стоило только Джонатану попытаться встать, — я сам всё сделаю.

Джонатан наклонил голову. Самое время приукрасить ничем не примечательную и откровенно постыдную биографию Себастьяна.

— Музыка. Я был на симфоническом концерте, совмещая приятное с полезным. Демон выдал себя неожиданно, во время первого перерыва, и мне пришлось действовать в одиночку, чтобы не упустить его. Я справился, но получил достаточно глубокую рану. Боль не утихала ни на минуту, а Иратце лишь притупляла её. Я постоянно чувствовал жжение, оно сводило меня с ума. Я изводил себя тренировками, чтобы не чувствовать ничего, кроме смертельной усталости, но мог проснуться среди ночи от того, что горел заживо. Казалось, что вместо ангельской крови по моим венам теперь текла демоническая; руны казались мне чужеродными. Я… — Джонатан облизнул пересохшие губы, — я пытался изо всех сил, но не мог ничего сделать. Боль сводила с ума, заставляла думать, что все вокруг смотрят на меня как на монстра. Однажды я не выдержал, направившись прямиком на чёрный рынок, где нижнемирцы могли достать… разное. Я не мог даже связно попросить, кажется, просто умолял о том, чтобы всё закончилось. И мне помогли. Ин-фень стал моим спасением, однако вскоре я понял — увы, недостаточно быстро, — что он оказался куда более страшным злом, чем оставленная демоном рана.

Он благодарно кивнул, когда Джейс поставил перед ним чашку горячего чая, и продолжил рассказ, намеренно понизив тон и не поднимая головы.

— Когда ин-фень соприкасается с раной, ты чувствуешь экстаз. Чистое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Словами это передать невозможно, только прочувствовать. Что касается меня… — он обвёл ободок чашки по кругу. — Я чувствовал, что за спиной у меня буквально выросли крылья. Я никогда не ощущал такой лёгкости, такой… свободы. Я стал быстрее, ловчее, сильнее, и думать забыл о ране. Я наивно полагал, что излечился, но наоборот загнал себя во тьму.

— Себастьян, ты вовсе не обязан…

— Спустя два дня моё состояние резко изменилось. Ни с того, ни с сего меня стало бросать то в жар, то в холод, я чувствовал постоянную сонливость и усталость, а на тренировках начинал задыхаться после первых минут. С трудом выдержав целый день такой пытки, поздним вечером я сбежал из Института, в поисках того, кто может дать мне ответы. Тогда-то ифрит, продавший мне «лекарство», сказал, что такая серьёзная рана, как у меня не может пройти сразу, нужно время. Тогда я был настолько вымотан, что попросту не обратил внимание ни на сарказм в его словах, ни на алчный блеск в глазах; хватило лишь заверения в том, что исцеление обязательно произойдёт, нужно лишь терпение. И я ждал.

Джонатан сделал большой глоток, и чай обжёг горло.

— Всё это время я искренне верил, что ещё чуть-чуть — и я исцелюсь, но с каждым днём я лишь сильнее загонял себя в могилу. Мне снились ужасные сны — они засасывали, словно трясина, из них было невозможно выбраться. Вдобавок пришли галлюцинации. Демоны мерещились мне везде, даже в Институте, и чтобы возвращаться в реальность, приходилось прибегать к радикальным методам. Рисовать Воспламеняющую руну было чревато последствиями, а ожог, сокрытый Иратце, никто не заметит. Иногда приходилось идти на хитрости, чтобы остаться незамеченным и не вызвать подозрений. Я искусно врал… или, по крайней мере, так считал.

Он осторожно сжал пальцы раненой руки в кулак и разжал их.

— Мазь закончилась спустя три недели, и к этому моменту я понял, что ифрит обманул меня. Боль от оставленной демоном раны ушла бесследно, но на её место пришёл голод, который невозможно было утолить. Я перестал чувствовать вкус пищи и улавливать запахи, звуки сливались в один неразборчивый гул, и один Разиэль знает, каким образом мне удалось не выдать себя. Мне становилось то лучше, то хуже, но в итоге… знаешь, Джейс, я никогда не отличался силой воли. Я совсем не удивился, когда вновь обнаружил себя на том самом рынке, а ифрит, смеясь мне в лицо, назначил за ин-фень такую баснословную сумму, которой у меня попросту не могло быть. Я тогда спросил, нет ли другого способа получить его, на что получил ответ, что могу, если уж так не терпится, обратиться прямо к источнику.

— К вампирам, — заключил Джейс.

— Такое откровение меня отрезвило. Я осознал, что моё спасение могло привести к ещё более мучительной смерти, чем демоническая рана.

Чем больше Джонатан говорил, тем сильнее его затопляла ненависть к Себастьяну. Пускай практически все слова были вымыслом, суть от этого не менялась: сумеречный охотник позволил нижнемирцу взять над собой верх. Впрочем, Изабель Лайтвуд была ничем не лучше его, однако говорить об этом сейчас было бы неуместно.

— Я принял решение. Не самое простое и уж точно не самое мужественное — сбежал. Трусливо, словно Институт Лондона не был моим домом, словно я лишился права жить там. В общем-то, доля правды в этом была. И я бы очень хотел сказать, что провёл полгода, путешествуя, но это не так. Я прятался, будто крыса, опасаясь, что меня ищут, несмотря на записку. Я не знал, как смотреть остальным охотникам в глаза. Я подвёл их, подвёл себя.

Джейс верил ему на слово, впитывая лживое и горькое, словно полынь, откровение.

— Всё, что я делаю с того момента — искупление. Я никогда не смогу полностью загладить свою вину перед сумеречными охотниками, однако в моих силах предотвратить некоторые вещи. Ты окажешь мне честь, если примешь мою помощь, Дж… Джейс.

Джонатан.

— Себастьян, — Джейс растерянно коснулся раны. — Я признателен тебе за участие, но Иратце…

— Это не Иратце, — перебил его Джонатан. Поднявшись, он открыл кухонный шкафчик и достал маленький пузырёк. — Это особое лекарство и, в отличие от ин-фень, оно делается не из вампирского яда, а из особых трав, и добыть их можно только с разрешения королевы фейри.

Он откупорил пузырёк и поднёс его к лицу Джейса. Кухню наполнил приятный аромат полевых цветов, и Джонатан проглотил ядовитую ухмылку: некоторые нефилимы до ужаса падки на подобные запахи. Судя по всему, Джейс не был исключением.

Тем не менее, он колебался, и Джонатан решил прибегнуть к ещё одной маленькой лжи.

— В конечном итоге именно оно помогло мне справиться с зависимостью, так что порез излечит в два счёта.

По всей видимости, этот аргумент стал решающим. Джейс, ещё раз дотронувшись до щеки, согласно кивнул.

— Позволишь мне?..

Они поменялись местами: теперь Джейс сидел на стуле, а Джонатан опустился перед ним на одно колено. Капнув на указательный палец пару ароматных капель масляной жидкости, он легко, едва касаясь, провёл подушечкой пальца по порезу.

Джейс шумно втянул воздух и резко выпрямился, закаменев спиной. Его глаза закрылись, кончик языка быстро прошёлся по вмиг пересохшим губам, а к щекам прилила краска. Теперь Джонатан усмехнулся в открытую. Он был уверен почти на сто процентов, что Джейс не устоит, не совладает с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Он слишком долго был один, слишком долго никто не прикасался к нему как к любовнику, и Джонатан намеревался исправить это.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался он нарочито обеспокоенно. — Джейс?

Продолжая мягко гладить порез, Джонатан скользнул большим пальцем по подбородку и мягко приподнял его голову. Взгляд остановился на подрагивающем кадыке, который немедленно захотелось поцеловать. Джейс был красив; охваченный желанием, и отчаянно пытающийся подавить его, он становился прекрасен.

— Пожалуйста, не молчи, — пальцы Джонатана продолжали порхать по чужому лицу. — Я сделал что-то не так?

Ответом ему стал тихий, стыдливый стон — сладкий, словно патока. Джейс боролся с собой, то хватаясь за полы куртки, висящей на спинке стула, то вытирая вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Джонатан отнял от щеки руку, намереваясь переместить её, однако не успел: Джейс сомкнул пальцы на его запястье с такой силой, что кому угодно могла сделать больно. Однако «кем угодно» Джонатан не был, и столь грубое прикосновение доставляло ему своего рода удовольствие. Потом, когда Джейс уйдёт, он сможет продлить их встречу воспоминаниями и прикосновениями к оставшимся отметинам.

— Я… — голос Джейса звучал хрипло, будто он молчал несколько дней. — Я не вполне уверен…

Он пытался бороться с собой, не зная, что чем больше усилий вкладывает в борьбу, тем сложнее противостоять эффекту зелья. Джонатан ожидал услышать разумный и уместный в этой ситуации вопрос вроде: «Что со мной происходит?», однако драгоценные секунды утекали одна за другой, а Джейс молчал.

Пальцы, до сих пор касающиеся подбородка, переместились на затылок, зарывшись в волосы, и от такой мимолётной ласки Джейс застонал громче, откинув голову, открывая беззащитное горло. Джонатан приблизился к нему, вдыхая целый коктейль запахов, среди которых выбивались два ярких: цветочный — от масла на щеке, и невесть откуда взявшийся карамельный. Так, должно быть, выражалось желание Джейса, которое хотелось распробовать, а роящиеся в голове мысли этому совершенно не способствовали. Джонатан должен был отпустить себя.

Он провёл кончиком языка по порезу, слизывая масло и тут же ощущая его действие. Его бросило в жар, в голове поплыло, в паху разлилась приятная тяжесть. Теперь он чувствовал то же самое, что и Джейс, вот только ни капли не сомневался в своих желаниях.

— Чем я могу помочь? — прошептал он, проникновенно заглядывая в его глаза. Расширившиеся зрачки поглотили радужку практически полностью, но всё же оставили крошечный ободок. Джонатан откровенно любовался цветом, что в освещении кухни казался глубоким синим, и тёмно-коричневым пятном на левом глазу. Окажись Эрондейл взаправду сыном Валентина, это была бы потрясающая ирония: синева от ангела и темнота от демона.

Вместо ответа Джейс шумно выдохнул, и рука, ещё мгновение назад сжимавшая запястье Джонатана, притянула его за голову. Они соприкоснулись лбами; губы Джейса влажно блестели и пахли карамелью так сильно, что Джонатан первым потерял контроль. Он не пытался углубить поцелуй, лишь наслаждался любимым вкусом и разделял неровное — одно на двоих — дыхание, параллельно перебирая длинные светлые пряди. Собственное возбуждение ему пока что удавалось игнорировать; оно, в сущности, не имело особого значения. Куда больше хотелось подарить разрядку Джейсу.

— Чего ты хочешь? — выдохнул он в приоткрытый рот, намеренно пройдясь кончиком языка по нижней губе, щедро делясь маслом. На Джейса, получившего меньше, чем за пять минут, двойную порцию, это оказало сильный эффект, сопротивляться которому было уже невозможно.

— Тебя, — зрачки полностью поглотили радужку, и с такого близкого расстояния глаза Джейса казались полностью чёрными. — Тебя, Себастьян, — повторил он, словно считал необходимым уточнить.

Джонатан в зародыше подавил готовый вот-вот вырваться наружу торжествующий смех. Плевать на то, что признание прозвучало под воздействием афродизиака. Важно было то, что именно прозвучало: Джейс назвал его — ну, или как он думал, — имя, а ведь мог бы вспомнить кого угодно. Например, Клариссу, причинившую ему так много боли и в упор не замечавщую этого, или одну из своих многочисленных подружек.

«Я никогда не поступлю с тобой, как она, — мысленно пообещал Джонатан. — Если я когда-нибудь сделаю тебе больно, то ни в коем случае не проигнорирую это. Даю слово: я буду наслаждаться каждым мгновением твоей агонии».

Он отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы перейти к более активным действиям: вытащить из шлёвок ремень, вывернуть болты на джинсах, стянуть их до колен за несколько рваных движений. Джонатан прижался губами к очерченному тканью белья возбуждённому члену, жадно втянул воздух. Карамельные нотки приглушились, смешавшись с мускусом и едва уловимым запахом моря — должно быть, гель для душа. Джонатан без особых усилий представил, как Джейс тщательно проводит грубой мочалкой по телу, смывая пот и грязь минувшего дня, а вкупе с ними и демоническую кровь; затем, отбросив мочалку, проходится плотно сжатым кольцом пальцев по члену — быстро, резко, лишь для получения разрядки.

Джонатан облизнулся, оттянув резинку трусов. Он подарит Джейсу куда больше, чем простую разрядку. Удовольствие.

— Ты не обязан… — Джейс звучал так, словно продолжал бороться с собой. Его одновременно терзали желание и стыд — коктейль, перед которым не устоял бы и железный, а Джонатан таковым не был.

— Но я хочу.

Отсутствие опыта Джонатан компенсировал усердием — чрезмерным, быть может, однако реакция Джейса того стоила. Джонатан чередовал темпы: то, придерживая Джейса за бедро одной рукой, насаживался сам, неспешно скользя губами и пальцами по стволу, лаская языком чувствительную головку, то расслаблял горло, передавая инициативу. Ему нравился быстрый, рваный ритм и грубые пальцы в своих волосах; нравилось слышать прерывистое дыхание и неконтролируемые повторы его имени. Каждое его действие было направлено на то, чтобы доставить Джейсу ещё больше удовольствия, утонуть в его ярком, искреннем наслаждении, позволив себе на несколько мгновений забыть о своей истинной природе.

— Себастьян…

Джейс смотрел на него во все глаза, едва ли не сходя с ума от открывшегося зрелища. Джонатан уловил отголоски его эмоций и вновь ощутил на губах карамель. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он медленно прошёлся по ним языком, собирая фантомную сладость, и застенчиво улыбнулся. Собственное возбуждение уже причиняло дискомфорт, мешая полностью погрузиться в процесс, и Джонатан приспустил собственные штаны с бельём, лаская себя под помутневшим взглядом.

«Готов поспорить, что ещё никто и никогда не был настолько открыт перед тобой; никто и никогда не показывал, как сильно теряет голову в твоём присутствии. Ты сводишь меня с ума, Джонатан».

Джонатан позволил себе прикрыть глаза и застонать, заставляя Джейса, и без того балансировавшего на краю пропасти, окончательно сдаться и шагнуть в неё. Он стянул и отбросил в сторону болтающиеся на лодыжках джинсы с бельём — свои и Джонатана, а затем отправил к ним же свою футболку. Джонатан жадно шарил взглядом по его совершенному телу, украшенному рунами. Будь у них больше времени, он бы уделил внимание каждой из них, повторяя языком их причудливые изгибы.

Он послушно лёг на пол, подчинившись рукам на своих плечах, и, не сдержавшись, охнул, когда Джейс задрал его футболку и прижался всем телом. Кожа к коже, ангел к демону.

— Ещё… — попросил Джонатан, следуя желанию бешено бьющегося сердца.

Он обнял Джейса за спину, прижав к себе вплотную, и сжал коленями бёдра, подстраиваясь под заданный им темп. Трение приносило небольшой дискомфорт, но он стократно окупался той бурей эмоций, что испытывал Джейс. Джонатан действительно тонул в них, хватая ртом воздух, потерял себя окончательно, когда почувствовал на ключице, чуть пониже руны успокоения гнева, горячие губы.

Кожа на шее и груди горела, и на ней стремительно багровели засосы. Воистину, Джейс был умелым и опытным любовником, и, несмотря на то, что всеми его действиями руководило зелье, он не забывал о чужом удовольствии. Что-то неразборчиво прошептав, он впился в губы Джонатана, терзая их, подводя его к самому краю.

— Что?.. — задыхаясь, переспросил тот, отвлёкшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Джонатан, — выдохнул Джейс.

Всколыхнувшийся страх заставил напрячься всё тело, а глаза под опущенными веками почернеть.

— Джонатан, — добавил Джейс, собравшись с мыслями. — Моё полное имя.

Слова больше не требовались.

— Джонатан, — произнёс он одними губами, горячо выдохнув на последнем слоге. — Джонатан…

Он повторял его — их — имя, словно заведённый, сопровождая его языком тела.

Джонатан — и всосать нижнюю губу.

Джонатан — и накрыть ладонью руну гибкости.

Джонатан — и прижаться своим лбом к его, разделяя мысли, чувства, желания.

Джонатан.

Джейс кончил первым, и одна из рун прямиком на сердце — руна, которой ещё мгновение назад там не было, — вспыхнула ярко-золотым. Джонатан зажмурился, на миг ослеплённый её сиянием, и последовал за ним, с его — их — именем на губах.

Наполнявший кухню аромат цветов и сладости испарился, уступив место иному, на который Джонатан даже не обратил внимания. Он бездумно чертил в воздухе линии, безуспешно пытаясь воссоздать ту самую руну. Джонатан боялся признаться себе, однако ему хотелось продлить иллюзию их близости хотя бы ещё на минуту-другую. От Джейса исходило странное спокойствие и умиротворение, и на вкус оно лишь отдалённо напоминало отголоски желания: сладкое, но не приторное; воздушное и тающее на языке, словно сахарная вата. В эти минуты он казался совершенно другим человеком, и от осознания того, что больше никто не видел его таким, Джонатана переполняла гордость. А ещё…

Он слышал музыку, и в этот раз она звучала иначе. Она больше не тянулась на одной бесконечно долгой печальной ноте, превратившись в свою полную противоположность. В молчании, пусть и грянувшем, словно гром, когда Джейс вновь переплёл их пальцы, его сердце пело и больше не кровоточило.

Джонатан прикрыл глаза. Он уже знал, что их встречи продолжатся, и что каждый раз Джейс будет приходить с новой историей для того, чтобы быть услышанным.

Джонатан мечтательно улыбнулся. Когда-нибудь он поделится с Джейсом и своей.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Shadowhunters


End file.
